Known computer programming languages enable certain data or objects to be stored in a cache memory. For example, the Java™ programming language provides a caching system that enables data related to a Java™ application to be stored to a cache memory rather than a database. The Java™ programming language also includes an object cache that enables frequently accessed objects to be stored to cache. Storing data or objects to cache enables the data or objects to be accessed relatively quicker than accessing the data or objects in a database or regular random access memory (“RAM”). Further, storing data or objects to cache also saves computer processing by eliminating the need to repeatedly create and load information within a Java™ application.